devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitz
The Blitz ( ) is an elite demon which appears in Devil May Cry 4. Description Like the Assault and Frost, the Blitz was sired by Mundus as a foot-soldier. It is blind, so it relies on its other senses to viciously attack its foes. However, it will sometimes mistakenly attack other demons.Devil May Cry 4, Lesser Demons File — Blitz: "An elite demon sired by the emperor of demon-kind. Unable to see, it relies on its other senses to track a prey’s movements, and then attacks with ferocity. However, this occasionally leads it to attack other demons. One should take caution not to fall victim to its violent blows." It shields itself within electricity that damages any opponent who attempts to use melee attacks on it, and it can also teleport around the battlefield using electricity. It attacks with a combination of lightning strikes, electrically-amplified claw swipes, and a beam of electricity which it fires from its claws. Story Dante encounters his first Blitz at Fortuna Castle during Mission 15. Behavior Blitz has a variety of attacks: One of his attacks is shocking teleport: ground will become to shake and some portion will become yellow - this is where it will appear. This attack knocks you off your feet if hit. Blitz will become immobilized for a short amount of time after its teleport. During its multiple teleports he has five attacks: First being claw swipe: Blitz swipes its claw in an arc. Does not knock you off your feet if hit. Second being uppercut: Blitz makes an upward swing of its claw, launching you in the air if hit. Third being dash: Blitz prepares to attack for a brief moment and they rushes at you with a claw swing. Fourth being aerial dash: Blitz makes its dash from the air, making it dangerous if you were in mid-air as well. Fifth being trick attack: Blitz makes a backflip and then rushes at you with a claw stab. His another attack is electric beam: Blitz concentrates energy in its hands and they fires it in your direction. Blitz cannot turn its beam while shooting it, however, it can swing it in a 180-degree arc afterwards, one, two or three times. When Blitz is at low health it gets an additional attack, suicidal rush: Blitz rushes at you trying to put you on its horn. And if it does, it will then concentrate its energy up resulting in continuous damage. This attack does incredibly high damage and on Dante Must Die, it will kill you even with full 20 bars of health. Blitz then dies afterwards. If Blitz is killed, it will be overfilled with energy and then will eventually explode, dealing damage if you are nearby. Strategy The Blitz's main defense is the electric shield it is clad in. Attempting to strike it beforehand using a close-combat technique from a metallic weapon such as the Red Queen, Rebellion, Gilgamesh, Yamato, a Gyro Blade, or even the Coyote-A's "Gun Stinger" will cause the attack to rebound on the player character, along with an added electric shock. It is also able to fire a devastating beam of electricity that it swings across the battlefield, or reappear on the field in a pillar of lightning. Before it can be killed, the Blitz's electricity must be removed using ranged techniques, like those of the various firearms and the Lucifer, or even ranged Devil Arm techniques like the Rebellion's Drive, the Gilgamesh's Shock!, the Yamato's Slash Dimension F and C, or the Royalguard Style's Releases. The Blue Rose's and Coyote-A's Charge Shots are particular effective at wearing away the electric shield, and the Pandora's "PF398: Revenge" or "PF666: Omen" will remove the shield in one shot. The shield does still take damage from melee attacks, and if the player is skilled with Royal Guard the counter-hits can actually be nullified when playing as Dante. Once the electric shield is removed, the Blitz can be freely attacked. As Nero, the Blitz's vitality can be safely depleted by grappling it with Busters while preparing a Charge Shot, loosing the shot as soon as the Buster ends, then closing the distance with a Red Queen technique before grappling the Blitz again. This will keep the Blitz from having a chance to launch any counterattacks. When it is near death, the Blitz will regenerate its shield in a red variation, and will become much quicker and more vicious. This shield can be dispersed with a Just Charged Straight from the Gilgamesh, but it can be simpler to just use a few more Charge Shots to down the beast. If the Blitz catches the player character with a charging tackle, it will keep hold of him until it explodes; its grasp can only be escaped by activating Devil Trigger or a Holy Water. Once the Blitz's vitality reaches zero, it will begin writhing in the air shortly before exploding, dealing damage if the player character is nearby. It is possible to land two Busters, both ground and aerial in quick succession, if you jump right after Nero finishes his ground Buster and use it again in the air, it is going to reduce Blitz's health almost to minimum, even on Dante Must Die mode. Appearances in Other Media ''TEPPEN The Blitz is featured as an unlockable card in the game. Gallery Illustrations from the ''Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection artbook. Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection Blitz concept art 1.png Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection Blitz concept art 2.png Trivia *In Devil May Cry 5, Blitz's' electrical power was used in the development of Nero's Overture, created by Nico. This prosthetic allows Nero to emit powerful electrical shockwaves from his arm.Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Notes and references es:Blitz ru:Блитц Category:Demons Category:Lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry 4 lesser demons